


That's weird, right?

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Humor, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Herah thinks about some things that don't make sense in her life.





	That's weird, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [É estranho, não é?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730619) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [Femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, "metafiction" square.

“Sera?” Herah called, as they watched the stars on the rooftop by Sera’s room.

“If you say something squishy, I’m gonna jump out of here.”

Herah laughed. “No, not squishy, although a bit philosophical. Do you ever get the feeling that your words aren’t yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ok, so, sometimes, especially when it’s a big important moment, all these things just pop into my head. Some of them I would never say, and others are these random questions to things I already know. Like, I asked Bull all those things about the Qun, which is ridiculous, because my parents taught me all about it. Or, sometimes I think of these flirty lines to say to some of our friends, and not just Cassandra who is fun to flirt with because she gets all flustered, or Dorian who knows I’m just kidding, but even people like Solas, why would I flirt with Solas? And sometimes I have the worst ideas like siding with the Templars or telling Bull to let his friends die or let Celene die, and of course I don’t do it, but that’s weird, right?”

This time, Sera actually turned to face her. “Sounds a lot like thinking to me. Thinking weird shit, but everybody thinks weird shit sometimes. Especially when there’s a lot of weird shit happening.”

“Maybe you’re right, but still. It’s so weird, I can always tell when a decision is important, it’s like having each option on one side and a big arrow to point at the one I choose. And when I think of something flirty I picture this red heart, or when it’s something sad and emotion, I picture this crying eye, or when it’s angry… Look, you get what I mean. It’s like visualizing things I’ll say and pondering what they mean and what will happen if I say this thing or the other.”

“Alright, that is weird but still less weird than the glowy hand.”

“And sometimes I think people pay way too much attention at what I have to say. I get to make decisions that I really shouldn’t be making, and people just listen to me. And when we were at Celene’s palace, I could tell how much everything I did made everyone mad at me. Oh, and when we have something to do, I always remember it, like there’s this little task list inside my head telling me what I need to get or do and where I have to go. Plus, have you noticed how big our bags are? I once had multiple complete armors as well as several great swords and bows and staffs all inside it and it wasn’t even heavy. And sometimes I feel myself get more powerful out of nowhere and just acquire a new skill without doing anything to learn it. Oh, and did you notice that sometimes we are somewhere and then we need someone’s help and I can just call one of our friends to the camp and they get there so fast? Also, why can I only take up to three friends with me when we are traveling? That makes no sense!”

“Ok, honeytongue, no more ale for you now. You’re thinking too hard about shit, that’s just the way things are.”

Herah sighed. “Maybe you are right. Should we go back inside? I think I need some sleep.”

“Chase you to your room.”


End file.
